Imitation
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: It was never him... it was nothing but an imitation of him, so he thought... and that's why he hated it so much.


Imitation

" _Gh… guess you don't want to join my fan club…?_ "

"What an absolute joke..." the human girl said as she continued to walk down the white, almost never-ending hall. Aside from what appeared to be several buildings to the left side of her, the hall didn't have anything going for it, aside from more grueling walking.

The girl had brown hair and slightly yellowed skin, her eyes seemingly 'closed' all the time. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue and purple striped shirt, with black shoes and a Cowboy Hat to give a boost of their armor. She also carried in her right hand, which was covered in white dust, the remains of all those they had slain, an Empty Gun, which was her weapon for some time now.

If the human child had a name at any point, it had long since lost any relevance. Even the term 'human' could only be used loosely in describing her. She had the features and physical resemblance of a human, but there was absolutely no humanity in her to speak about. Calling her a monster would also be way too generous, as there were many monsters that they had met in their journey and slaughtered that were just as good, if not better, than most of the humans on the surface.

She couldn't be put anywhere in a class of human... and calling her a monster would be an insult to all of the monsters trapped inside the Underground. She was... they... they were something far worse than the worst of men and women on the surface... they were more terrifying than the scariest of monsters that could have lived in the Underground...

"...I'm getting sick of this walking." the human said as she glanced to her right side. Though there was nothing physically there with her, she could see a boy walking along with her.

The boy had hair almost exactly like hers, only not really as dark. His skin was also very pail, and his eyes were completely black, save for thin red linear pupils that gave his eyes the resemblance of those of a snake. He wore a brown pair of khaki pants and a shirt that was striped green and yellowish green, with black shoes just like the girl's. The oddest feature of him, however, was his cheeks. They constantly sported this rose colored blush to them, that would seem rather unnatural to most other boys.

"How much longer am I to walk before you take over?" the girl questioned as she looked at the boy. "I'm getting sick of all this walking."

"We're almost there." the boy replied as he kept looking forward as they moved on. "...You see, right there. There's a house just up ahead... go to it, and I'll take over from there."

In a matter of time, they had arrived at the elevator, and just as the boy had promised, he would take over from there. The eyes of the girl's body opened and revealed the exact same eyes that the boy had as they entered the house.

They entered the room quietly and looked around with those serpent eyes they now had. "...So... this place hasn't changed too much since the last time I've been here... quite a surprise." the boy in the body said as he glanced around a bit more.

He walked into a room that was all too familiar to him. It brought back many memories of his life before this... memories that made him both smile a bit and made him feel a little twinge of remorse.

There were two beds in the room; one on the left side of the room and one on the right. At the foot of the right bed was a box of dusty old toys, and on the right side of the bed, right between it and the wall, there were two stuffed animals, one gray and one white.

He walked over to the bed that had the toys at the end of it and stood by the bed, staring at it for the longest time as he gave a sigh and a shake of his head. He closed his eyes, and immediately had a flashback of the good old times, before all of this had happened.

 _"Chara... you know we shouldn't be up so late." Asriel whispered as the two of them sat on Asriel's bed, both of them in their pajamas. "Mom and Dad are going to be mad if they find out we're up this late past our bedtime."_

 _"Hey, relax would you?" the boy whispered back with a chuckle. "As long as we stay quiet and don't make too many sounds, they won't even know we're up."_

 _"Oh, Chara..." Asriel groaned with a shake of his head as he looked at him. "...Alright, what is it? What did you want to show me so badly?"_

 _"Just a moment..." the boy said with a little giggle as he went to his bed and got a piece of paper with a crayon drawing on it and sat back down with Asriel. He turned on the lamp very dimly to make sure that it wouldn't give out too much light and held it to Asriel._

 _Asriel took the drawing of his and looked at it. "...Uh... what's this?" he questioned. "It's... just a yellow circle... with yellow lines coming out of it."_

 _"Well, maybe to you it just looks like that." the boy said with a little chuckle as he pointed at the drawing. "That's the sun."_

 _"The... sun?" Asriel questioned as he looked at the paper and back to the boy. "The sun of who?"_

 _"No... not a son... the sun. S-u-n. Sun." he explained as he pointed at the picture. "It's... this really amazing thing that, at the surface, it shines up in the morning and day, and provides light and warmth all throughout the world. It's really bright and pretty."_

 _"Oh... wow." Asriel said as he tried to make a mental picture of what his brother was telling him about. "That... that sounds kind of cool."_

 _"Yes, it is... and I wanted to tell you, Asriel... someday, I'm going to find a way to get us all out of here... and when we do, you, Mom and Dad will get to see what the sun is. I'm sure you'll really like it."_

 _Asriel gave a smile and a nod. The two looked to the door as they could have sworn they heard what sounding like quiet footsteps from their parents' room. "I think one of them is up!" Asriel whispered in a bit of a panic._

 _"Quick! Pretend you're asleep!" the boy whispered to Asriel as he quietly yet quickly got up and leapt to his own bed, covering himself up with the blanket and closing his eyes, pretending to sleep. Asriel did the exact same thing._

"...Hmhmhm... I was always almost getting you into trouble." the boy, referred to as Chara, said gently as he stared at the bed. "...Always having you do things that Mom and Dad never liked us doing..."

He walked over to a dresser that used to contain his and Asriel's clothes when both of them were still alive. He opened the dresser and was surprised to find that all of his and Asriel's clothes were still there, hanging up or neatly folded, looking like they haven't been touched in ages.

"...Our clothes..." Chara whispered softly as he took one of his favorite red shirts and held it in the hands of the body he controlled. "...I would have thought he would have gotten rid of them by now..."

He walked over to a shelf case that had several things, though what they were he couldn't really remember. Perhaps at one time they had some significance to him as a child, but now, they just meant nothing to him anymore.

He glanced on top of the shelf and reached up, grabbing a picture frame that was on top of it. He remembered that picture all too well. It was a picture of him with his dear brother, their mother and their father. Each of them had a hand of a parent on one of their shoulders, and both of the children were holding up a bouquet of beautiful golden flowers. The boy's face was hidden as he seemed to shyly cover his face with the flowers before the picture was taken.

He stared at the longest time at the face of his adopted brother, Asriel, his best friend and possibly the best part of his entire life. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a smile that seemed to radiate with adorable happiness, even from just looking at the picture.

"..." Just looking at this picture once again caused his hands to shake and quiver as he looked at it. He didn't know whether or not the body of the child he was possessing had the capacity to cry or not, but at the moment, it didn't seem so as despite Chara's coming sadness and regret, not a single tear was shed from those eyes.

Asriel and Toriel were dead... because of him... he didn't want to kill his mother, but she was leaving him with no other option... it was either she had her way and prevented him and the child from ever getting out of the Ruins, or Chara do what he had to in order to set his plan into motion. His brother... if only he had continued on with the plan! They could have freed the monsters of the Underground... Asriel could have lived happily up there with his mother and father for the rest of their days... but instead...

"...I'll bring you back... all of you." Chara said as he put the picture back where it was. "...Once my plan is complete, and the entire world purged... we'll all live happily together... without fear... without sadness..."

He gave a sigh and felt a poking at the back of the human's shoulder. He looked back and saw the soul of the girl he was with, standing there quietly. He was able to easily adapt his hatred and his need for revenge into hers... if she were ever a good child at one time, there was no indication of it... although Chara knew that she would eventually have a good side that would open up after the first phase of his plan is complete... that was exactly what he was counting on.

"...What is it?" he asked her as he turned around and looked at her.

"Look." the human said as she pointed under the other bed in the room. "Under your bed..."

"..." Chara walked over to the bed that used to belong to him so long ago and looked under it. There were two things he had found under there; his Locket and a Real Knife.

"...Ah... what do we have here?" he questioned as he reached for the items and slid them out from under there and held them up to him. "...My Locket." he said with a smile as he opened it and saw an inscription in it that said 'Best Friends Forever'. "Right where it belongs." He put the locket onto the girl's neck like a necklace, and he could have sworn he felt it beating against her chest, as if it were his heart beating against hers.

"A real knife... sharp and without a single trace of rust." Chara said as he poked the tip of the knife to make sure it was still very sharp. "About time. Now I can finally get rid of this pointless weapon." He took the Empty Gun and tossed it to the ground.

They walked out of the room and looked as they saw on a nightstand a key that sat there. "Hmmm... a key... perhaps that will be useful." he said as he began to walk towards the stand. Before he could reach it, however, he was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar Golden Flower.

"Howdy, Chara!" the flower said. Chara remained quiet and didn't say a single word back as he stared at the flower. It was him again... the flower that Chara and Frisk both despised so much.

"You finally made it home."

" _As if this was your home... you pathetic phony._ " Chara thought to himself as he stared quietly at the flower.

"Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee... boy! Today's gonna be just as fun!" the flower said, its voice darkening as it said the last part.

Chara paid no heed to what the flower said and just shook the girl's head as he grabbed the key and put it on the key ring. He walked over quietly to a room that belonged to their Father, Asgore. He looked around the place to see if he found anything useful.

He quietly walked over to the drawer and opened it quietly. His eyebrow raised with confusion, and one of the things he pulled up was a red sweater with white cotton on parts of it. "...He STILL has this sweater?" Chara questioned with a shake of the girl's head. "So after all of these long years, _King Father Christmas_ is still a thing with him..."

He put the sweater back and closed the drawer as he walked over to Asgore's dresser and opened it, glancing around to see if he found anything useful. Finding nothing, he closed the dresser and looked around again to see if anything caught his interest. Nothing did, so he decided to go off and continue on with his merry way. As he walked out of the room and began walking back out of the hall, he was stopped again by that irritating voice.

"I remember when I first woke up here in the garden." the flower said. "I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... my entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out. But nobody came."

"You're just going to stand there and listen to him like an idiot?" the girl's voice spoke to him in his mind. "Destroy him now! You've got the perfect opportunity!"

" _Why bother?_ " Chara thought quietly to himself, which he knew the soul of the girl would be able to hear perfectly well. " _He's nothing but a failed_ _experiment; a sad, pitiful waste of determination... he's not worth the time or energy._ "

With another time of replying to nothing the flower had told them, they walked back out and glanced at a path downstairs that was blocked off by a chain with two locks on it. "...That's where we need to go." Chara said as he pointed at the chain with the knife. "...Two locks... which means there's another key somewhere in here."

"You're not going to take forever to get going again, are you?" the girl questioned as Chara could see her with her arms crossed and her fingers tapping impatiently. "I'm starting to get bored."

"This place has great significance to me."

"Yeah. So I've noticed."

"...I won't take too much longer." Chara said with a shake of his head. "...I just need a few moments to take all of it in again..." He began to slowly walk to the kitchen, passing by the family room, knowing that there wouldn't be anything of significance to him there.

"Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden." the flower's voice said, making Chara stop once again, much to the irritation of the girl who's body Chara was using. "I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying... 'There, there. Everything's going to be alright.' He was so... emotional. But, for some reason... I didn't feel anything at all."

Chara remained quiet as he went into the kitchen. Immediately he looked to the counter and saw another key. He took it and put it in the girl's pocket with a hum as he looked around the kitchen, taking a bit more time to remember a couple of memories.

 _"I think it's cool enough now, Chara." Asriel said as he began to cut a slice of the pie that he and Chara had made for their father._

 _"Alright. Cool." Chara said as he put down a picture that he was drawing and went over with Asriel. "You sure you got that ok?"_

 _"Yeah. Don't worry. It's ok." Asriel said with a little giggle as he got the slice of pie unto the plate and held it for Chara to see. "See? I got it just fine."_

 _"Alright." Chara said with a nod and looked at the clock. "Alright. Dad should be home any minute now. I really do hope that he likes the pie."_

 _Asriel gave a nod and a giggle and a gasp as he heard the door opening and a familiar deep hum. "Dad's here!" he said excitedly, his eyes shining with pure happiness._

 _Asriel put the plate with the piece of pie down on the counter and both he and Chara ran out of the kitchen and ran as fast as they could to see their father, Asgore, entering the house. "Hey there, sons." Asgore said as he knelt down and hugged them close as they ran to him and almost tackled him in their hug._

 _"Dad! We're so glad you're home." Asriel said as he was practically squealing with joy._

 _"I'll get the surprise for him." Chara said as he began to run to the kitchen to get the piece of pie._

 _Meanwhile, Asriel took Asgore's hand and began to walk, Asgore letting his son pull him where he wanted to go. "Come on, Dad! Chara and I have a surprise for you."_

 _"Heheheheh. Alright, Asriel." Asgore said with a chuckle. Asriel led him to the dining room and had him sit down._

 _"Here we are." Chara said as he came out of the kitchen with the plate that had the slice of butterscotch-cinammon pie and a fork. "Mom went to get some groceries, so Asriel and I baked you a pie all by ourselves."_

 _"Heheheh. Wow." Asgore chuckled as Chara put the plate by where he was sitting and put the fork there as well. "It looks and smells very good, my sons. Thank you. I think this is just what I needed after a long day of work."_

 _Asriel giggled. "Well come on, Dad. Take a bite and tell us what you think."_

 _Asgore gave a smile and a nod as he took off a big bite of the pie with the fork and put it in his mouth. It didn't really taste as well as Toriel's but Asgore knew that Chara and Asriel worked hard on it, so it was easily forgivable. Besides, it really wasn't that bad. He swallowed the bite and gave a nod as he was going to take another bite, but then stopped._

 _"...What's wrong, Dad?" Asriel questioned with a little tilt of his head. "...Do you not like it?"_

 _"N... no, it's not that at all... it's good... it's just..." Asgore put the fork down and put his hand on his throat. All of a sudden, his mouth and his throat all the way down to his stomach began to have this intense burning pain. "I... urgh..." He put his other hand on his stomach as he was really starting to hurt now._

 _"D-dad? What's wrong?" Chara asked as he and Asriel looked at each other and back at him. "I-if the pie doesn't taste that good, you can tell us."_

 _"A... Asriel... Chara..." Asgore groaned as he was starting to gag. He could feel the bile trying to come up from his stomach, as if there was something that he had just consumed that shouldn't be there. "Y... you two... didn't put anything funny in the..."_

 _He couldn't finish it before he had to run to the kitchen. Asriel and Chara looked at each other again fearfully as they looked back to the kitchen, hearing the sound of Asgore throwing up._

 _Both of them ran to the kitchen and saw Asgore hunched over the trash can and throwing up, his vomit having trails of blood here and there. Both of them gave a panicked scream as Chara ran to Asgore to try and help him while Asriel rushed to the phone to call their mother. They hoped she wouldn't have been too long._

 _Toriel got home about ten minutes later and had Asgore resting in his room with a couple of trash cans available, as he seemed to have been throwing up an awful lot. Needless to say, she was not very happy to have this happen all of a sudden._

 _"What the heck happened?!" she yelled at her two sons._

 _"W-we don't know!" Chara said. "W-we just made him a butterscotch-cinammon pie, and when he came home, he took a bite, and all of a sudden, he was getting sick."_

 _"You made him a pie." Toriel said as she was trying to calm down. "Alright... what exactly did you put in the pie?"_

 _"Well, we put in what your recipe said to put in." Asriel said. "Butterscotch... cinnamon... milk, eggs..."_

 _"Alright, what else?" Toriel questioned. "Anything else."_

 _"Nothing but what was on the recipe." Chara said as he began to add to what Asriel had started. "Sugar, pie crust, and buttercups."_

 _"...Buttercups?!" Toriel shouted, her anger suddenly rekindled, making both Chara and Asriel jump. "You put buttercups in the pie?!"_

 _"Th-th-the recipe you wrote d-down told us to." Asriel said as his ears drew back a little bit and he cowered a little bit at Toriel's yelling._

 _"My recipe tells you to put cups of butter in the pie!" Toriel shouted and then repeated herself for emphasis. " **Cups of butter!** "_

 _"Y-yeah." Chara said with a little nod. "Cups of butter, buttercups."_

 _"Chara, Asriel, cups of butter means a literal cup of melted butter, not the buttercup flower! Those things are really poisonous! You two just made your father really sick!"_

 _"B-b-but... we..." Asriel said as his lips began to tremble and his eyes were welled with tears as he was on the verge of crying. "W-we didn't know... we... we're sorry, Mom..."_

 _Toriel gave a sigh and shook her head as she looked at them. "...Get in your room, now. Both of you." she said. "I'll punish you both later tonight."_

 _Chara remained silent and looked down as he and Asriel, who was now pretty well crying his eyes out at that point, went to their room to await for whenever their mother would come and ground them._

Chara couldn't help but give a little chuckle at that memory. He and Asriel got grounded big time for that, and the two of them had never attempted to cook anything for anyone again after that moment.

"Oh... I'll never forget that moment." he said to himself with a nod of the girl's head and chuckled. "That was an absolute classic."

Deciding to waste no time, that is, after looking in the fridge and seeing that there was no chocolate in there to his dissatisfaction, he walked back to the chain that blocked the basement stairs off and unlocked it. He tossed the chain and its locks to the side and went down into the basement.

Of course, as soon as he walked down, the flower was there, ready to tell Chara more of 'his' tale. "I soon realize I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping to feel something."

Chara gave the slightest growl at that remark, but the flower didn't seem to hear it. " _...He dares to insult my father..._ " he thought to himself as he growled. He still held a high respect for Asgore, despite everything that happened.

"But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, I reached the Ruins. Inside I found HER, Chara. I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again."

"...My mother..." Chara said quietly as he looked at the human's hand, still stinging from what he had done to the monster woman that had taken him in and loved him as his mother. He knew that he could bring her back after his plan was complete, but still... it had brought him much pain to have to slaughter his mother then and there.

"...She failed... ha... ha..."

Chara gave a roll of his eyes and continued to walk. He was trying his best to ignore the flower, as a stupid plant wasn't going to be worth his time killing. He had much bigger fish to fry, and hungrier mouths to feed than to be wasting his time with a living flower.

"I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Chara, you might not believe this... but I decided, it wasn't worth living anymore... not in a world without love. Not in a world without you."

Was this damned fool just trying to hit every touchy subject that Chara had? That reason of having no love and deciding that life wasn't worth living anymore was the exact reason that he had started this in the first place. If it weren't for his drug abusing and child abusing biological parents, he wouldn't have come down to the Underground in the first place. Nowadays, he often had a tough time deciding whether or not that would have been for the better.

"So... I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence." the flower said. "And you know what? I succeeded."

"...Obviously you must be really incompetent... if you can't even die right." Chara said with a sarcastic chuckle. He shouldn't have really been talking, since his first attempt in killing himself when he first came to the Underground was a failure.

The flower gave a little chuckle. "Oh, Chara. Always the sarcastic one." it said, infuriating Chara more as it spoke as if it had known him. "You see, as I began to leave this mortal coil... I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a soul, what happens when you...?"

Chara remained quiet and just stood there quietly. The human's soul seemed to be quiet as well, as if she were just suddenly deciding to patiently wait for something to happen.

"Something primal started to burn inside me. 'No.' I thought. 'I don't want to die!' ...Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my 'save point'."

" _Does this damn flower ever shut up?_ " Chara thought to himself as he tried to walk a little more, getting more and more livid with the flower with each syllable that came out of that plant's mouth.

"Interested, I decided to experiment. Again and again, I brought myself to the edge of death. At any point, I could have let this world continue on without me."

"Such a pity he didn't, hm?" the human asked in a little sing-song tone, as if she was finding Chara's irritation amusing.

"But as long as I was determined to live... I could go back. Amazing, isn't it, Chara? I was amazed, too."

"Well well. Looks like someone's getting really frustrated now, aren't you?" the human questioned. "Tell me, can we kill the flower now?"

" _...I'm thinking about it._ " Chara thought darkly.

"At first, I used my powers for good." the flower went on. I became 'friends' with everyone. I solved all their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing... for a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if I gave them this? What would they do if I said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are."

"..." Chara continued walking quietly as he was just waiting to be interrupted by that flower again. It was all just a matter of time before his annoyance boils over.

"It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them." This made Chara stop walking and quietly listen. "'I don't like this,' I told myself. 'I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens.' Hahaha... what an excuse!" the flower said, his face becoming sinister. "You of all people must now how liberating it is to act this way. At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen... those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that is watching right now, aren't they...?"

"...I have a reason for what I do." Chara whispered quietly to himself as he looked at his hand. "...The evil I do now... will lead to a greater good... I'll see to that..."

After what seemed like a very long walk thanks to the constant interruptions, Chara had finally made it out of the house, only to be pestered again by that enraging flower. "Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Chara. I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone. Sets of numbers... lines of dialogue... I've seen them all."

"...And if that's the case... then why do you continue to go on with what you do?" Chara questioned, almost wanting to slap himself, or the human girl in such a case, for actually letting himself get involved in the conversation.

"Heheheh... because of you, Chara." the flower said. "You're different... I never could predict you, Chara."

"..." Chara gave a little sigh and walked a little bit more, stopping and looked out to the city that lied in the background.

"When I saw you in the Ruins, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, and steal your soul." the flower said, to which Chara felt another wave of irritation, though not from him. The soul of the human girl had never forgiven that flower for trying to kill her when she first fell down there. "I failed. And when I tried to load my save file... it didn't work. Chara... your determination! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!"

Chara looked at the right and saw the flower just remaining there in one spot, watching Chara as he took another couple of steps before looking back out.

"I just have one question for you, Chara." the flower asked. "How did you get back to the Ruins from here?... Wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left. And decided to give you a proper burial, rather than... hanging out in the basement forever."

"...As if this were your body." the human girl said.

" _He's an idiot... he doesn't know any better, I suppose._ " Chara told the human girl.

"...But, why then...? What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling you...?"

Every time that flower claimed itself in some form to be Asriel, Chara was getting more and more angry. He was getting tired of this freak of a flower.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this, Chara. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. Chara... there's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all... this world is still kill or be killed!"

"...And just what does he know of what humanity is like?" the human girl asked as Chara took a few more approaching steps towards the flower as he continued to look out at the scenery. "...That stupid flower... it hasn't gone through anything that you and I have..."

"Then...? Well... I had... been entertaining a few ways to use that power. Hee hee hee..." The flower paused for a second. "...But seeing you here changed my mind. Chara... I think if you're around... just living in the surface world doesn't seem so bad."

" _...I already have my own plans._ " Chara said and looked at his hand. Once he had that power, he would purge humanity off the face of the earth... and bring back his own brother... then the two of them, and their parents... they would all be able to live in a world without any fear or any rejection.

"We don't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds of ways to get him to show me them... but he just won't. Chara... I know he'll do it for you."

" _...Perhaps I may have been wrong on what I said about him not being worth the time."_ Chara thought to himself as he took another couple of steps towards the flower.

"Why am I telling you all this? Chara, I've said it before..." the flower started. "Even after all this time... you're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!"

Chara remained quiet this time and stared out at the scenery.

"Creatures like us... wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other's way. So that's..." The flower slowly stopped as it began to realize something. "So... that's... why..."

Chara looked over at the flower and both of them stared at each other, eye to eye. In a matter of seconds, Chara gave a little menacing, triumphant smirk to the flower. This suddenly made the flower begin to tremble.

"...Ha... ha... what's this... feeling?" the flower questioned as it continued to tremble. "Why am I... shaking?..." It had realized that he had gotten in Chara's way in the past... and if they were truly monsters that wouldn't hesitate to kill the other if they got in their way...

"Hey... Chara... no hard feelings about back then, right?"

" _...You know, human... I've had a change of heart._ " Chara said to the human soul as he turned around, completely facing the flower. " _...Let's kill this son of a bitch right here, right now_."

"Ah, finally, we're talking." the human said. She and Chara both inhabited that body at the same time, and it showed as one of the human girl's eyes became seemingly closed like they naturally were for her, while the other remained that black and red serpent eye for Chara as they both began to walk towards the flower.

"H-hey! Wh-what are you doing?!" the flower questioned in a shaky voice as it watched the body approach him, one half of the body's face smiling with that closed eye, as if it were happy to have this chance, while the other half still had that one red and black eye and a malicious frown of malice. The face impossibly showed the two distinct emotions at once.

"B-back off!" the flower yelled as it had five white pellets fly up from its back and fired them at the body. To it's terror, however, the body simply swung its knife at the pellets and batted them away harmlessly without any effort. It had absolutely nothing it could do to stop 'Chara'.

"I... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is." Still the body continued walking forward, half smiling and half glowering. "S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a sick sense of humor!"

"Hehehehe." the girl chuckled as she took over the body completely, both of the eyes closing and having a triumphant and gleeful smirk on her face. "Oh, Flowey. Did you really think I was going to get over it so easily?"

"Ch... Chara?" the flower questioned as it cowered in fear and looked up at the human.

"I could never forgive you after you tried to kill me back when I first came here... had I not been so defenseless, I would have smashed you into bits the minute I saw you."

The eyes suddenly opened again to reveal those black and red eyes, and the scowl had returned to the face as well. "And you... how dare you pass yourself off as my brother."

"Ch-Chara... it... it's me!" the flower said. "Don't you recognize me? It's really me-"

"Shut up!" Chara shouted, causing the flower to recoil in terror. "You are not Asriel... my brother was perfect... he was so pure... so innocent that he wouldn't even hurt a mosquito if it sucked his blood... you... you're nothing but a failed experiment. An imitation of my brother that doesn't even deserve to live."

"Ch-Chara!" the flower said, scrambling and squirming to find a way to convince Chara, but he couldn't as he stared up as Chara was now just inches away from him.

At this point, one side of his face got that closed eye and smile again. Chara and the human girl spoke as one in the body, their voices layering with each other as their mouth came together in a grin. "Now... we're going to do what we should have done the moment we laid eyes on you." they said as they both took the knife and raised it high up over their heads. "This is what you get for trying to take our soul, and disgracing the memory of Asriel with your lies! Goodbye and good riddance, Flowey!"

Before they could bring the knife down, however, Flowey was able to get himself back into the ground and disappeared from the sight of Chara and the human child.

"...You coward!" they both shouted in unison. "Claim that it's all kill or be killed, but can't even meet that statement when it comes back full circle!"

After a few seconds, the body's eyes closed again as the girl had received full control of her body once again. "...No matter." Chara said. "...We keep going further... we just have two more... and then... we can finally be free."

The human child nodded. "And then we can have our revenge on everybody who hurt us..." she said as she continued to walk forward under the guidance of Chara. They were about to face the greatest challenge of their whole adventure, and they were ready for it.


End file.
